


Fools

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito knows he was a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

One of the last things Obito did before dying was to tell Sasuke what fools they had both been. Obito was a fool for turning his back on the world. Sasuke was a fool for turning his back on his team, especially Sakura.

"You'll never have another chance with her," he told Sasuke. "Love and support her anyway. See her for who and what she is now. Somebody else will break her heart, see to it that that fool is punished. Protect her from a distance and stop believing you're top dog all the time. You're not. She will never want to be yours again, but she will still love you and rely on you."


End file.
